The Tomato King
TomandJerryRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Rheneas (Thomas & Friends) *Young Simba - Scamp (Lady And The Tramp 2) *Adult Simba - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Young Nala - Angel (Lady And The Tramp 2) *Adult Nala - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) as herself *Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) as himself *Timon - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Pumbaa - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Mufasa - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sarabi - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Scar - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Shenzi - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) *Banzai - Claudandus (Felidae) *Ed - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) *Rafiki - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Zazu - Bartok (Anastasia) *Sarafina - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *The Mouse - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Gopher - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) *Chameleon - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)), Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) and Elephants, Rhinos and Zebras Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The Beetle - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Simba and Nala's Cub - Skaroley (Thomas & Friends) Scenes: * The Tomato King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Tomato King part 2 - Scroop and Tod's Conversation * The Tomato King part 3 - Scamp's First Day * The Tomato King part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Tomato King part 5 - Scroop and Scamp's Conversation * The Tomato King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Tomato King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Tomato King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Tomato King part 9 - The Stampede!/Tod's Death/Scamp Runs Away * The Tomato King part 10 - Scroop Takes Over Pride Rock * The Tomato King part 11 - Meet Jerry and Tom * The Tomato King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Tomato King part 13 - Scroop and Bartok's Conversation * The Tomato King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Tomato King part 15 - Madame Blueberry Chases Tom/The Reunion * The Tomato King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Tomato King part 17 - Bob and Madame Blueberry's Argument/Spike's Wisdom/Bob's Destiny * The Tomato King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Jerry and Tom's Distraction * The Tomato King part 19 - Bob Confronts Scroop/Bob Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Tomato King part 20 - Bob vs. Scroop/Scroop's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Tomato King part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Tomato King part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" Clips from Movies/TV Shows: * VeggieTales (1993) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Treasure Planet (2003) * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Felidae (1994) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Anastasia (1997) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Pocahontas (1995) * Madagascar (2005) * A Bug's Life (1998) * King Kong (2005) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jumanji (1995) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Aristocats (1970) * Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Thomas & Friends (1984) Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Channels Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:TomandJerryRockz